Late Night Stories
by Kiki Morte
Summary: I'm an insomniac so I've started writing a lot of stories at night. This is the first of many. Caution it's Slash. I think I'm the first one to do this pairing


Shot: Hey all. I'm starting to write a lot of one-shots. Guess that's what happens when summer school fries your brain and you don't sleep at night. Oh well. This is another slash fic. It happened because I got bored during my class and we're on comps, so I was checking out Thumbsucker Snitch's weird pairing generator and this popped up as the first one and I realized that no one did this pairing yet. This has nothing to do with my other stories at all. Except it might the next pairing after "The truth in the morning"

Disclaimer: The newsies belong to Disney, the weird pairing is from the generator, which belongs to Thumbsucker Snitch, and the story belongs to me.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Racetrack sat on his bunk. He stared at all the couples paired up among the newsboys. Mush and Blink, Skittery and Snitch, Specs and Dutchy. Race sneered and slumped back on his bunk. Jack walked over to him, "You okay, Race?"

Race nodded with a grim expression on his face, "Yeah, just peachy keen, Cowboy. All my friends are boy-kissers. How do you think I feel?"

Jack stood up straighter, "You got a problem with boy-kissers, Race?"

Race sneered, "No, not at all. Look, I'm going out for a walk."

Race got up off his bunk and headed out the door. On his way, he passed Bumlets who was just coming in. Bumlets ran upstairs to the bunkroom, as he entered he yelled, "Heya boys."

Most of the boys responded, a few were a little preoccupied, "Hey Bum."

Bumlets looked at the preoccupied ones, "Ah get a private room, youse guys."

Jack walked up to Bumlets, "You see Race leave?"

Bumlets nodded, "Yeah. Where was he off to in such a rush?

Jack shrugged, "Who knows?"

Race was actually down in the alleyway behind the LH. He leaned against the wall smoking a cigarette. His mind was preoccupied with thoughts of the past that he didn't hear the two boys walk up to him. It was Oscar and Morris Delancy. Oscar sneered at Race, "Well lookie here Morris. It's one of them boy kissing newsies."

Race putting on his regular sarcastic nature responded, "I ain't no boy-kisser like the rest a them."

Morris pushed Race, "Sure ya ain't, queer."

Race backed up. Oscar grabbed Race's vest, "Where ya going, freak? We ain't done with you yet."

Oscar pushed Race into the wall. His head smashed against the brick. He felt the punches and kicks that the boys threw at him, but he was too out of it to defend himself. Race slumped against the brick wall, half-unconscious, not completely sure of what was happening.

Up in the bunkroom. 

Bumlets sat up on his top bunk, he looked over a few bunks to the lower one, Race's bunk. It sat empty. Bumlets looked at Jack, "So where'd Race go?"

Jack shrugged, "Who knows. Or cares. Race hates the lot of us cause we're gay."

Bumlets looked out the window, " He told you that? Well, I don't care. It's curfew soon, and he ain't back yet. I'm gonna go look him."

Jack touched his shoulder, "You like him, don't ya?"

Bumlets nodded his head shyly, "Am I that obvious?"

Jack tilted his head a little, "Just a bit."

Bumlets shrugged, "Whatever. I'm gonna go look for him."

Bumlets left the LH. He headed down the street a little ways, when he heard groaning coming from the alleyway. Bumlets walked down it a little bit and saw Race laying slumped against the side of the LH. Bumlets bent down and started shaking Race, "Race, Racetrack, you ok?"

Race groaned and pushed himself up, he squinted, "Bumlets, is that you?"

Bumlets pulled Race up, "Yeah it's me."

Race pushed Bumlets away, "Get offa me."

Bumlets sighed, "Oh yeah, Jack said you hated boy-kissers."

Race sighed this time, "No I don't hate gays. My father was gay. Wait, why should that matter now? I just wanted you to get off me cause you was hurting me where the Delancys got me."

Bumlets stood up, "Oh sorry."

Race started to stand, "Wait, your gay?"

Bumlets nodded, "Yeah, and to be honest. I like you Race. The same way that Snitch likes Skittery, and Mush likes Blink, and Specs likes Dutchy."

Race leaned on Bumlets, "Why didn't you ever tell me before?"

Bumlets shrugged, "I thought you'd hate me."

Race shook his head, "No, I don't hate you Bum. Actually, I'm gay too. It's just my mom was really paranoid when my dad left us for another man. She threatened to beat me if I ever ended up gay. Once I told her a boy that lived below us was handsome and she went after me with a knife swearing if I ever looked at a boy that way, she'd kill me."

Bumlets was shocked, "Really."

Race nodded, "Yeah. Guess I kinda lucked out with that fire in the factory and all. Look, Bumlets, I like you too."

The two slowly leaned towards each other and shared a short sweet kiss. When they pulled away, Race muttered into Bumlets' lips, "That was nice."

The two headed back to the LH. Bumlets whispered into Race's ear, "We'll keep this a secret for a little bit if you'd like."

Race nodded, "Thanks love."

The two kissed again and headed back into the LH. Bumlets helping Race walk.

The two entered the bunkroom. Bumlets helped Race lay down on his bunk before heading over to his own. On the way he passed Jack. Jack touched his shoulder, "Race, ok?

Bumlets nodded, "Yeah, he just got a little roughed up by the Delancys. Oh and he doesn't hate gays. He told me himself."

Jack's brow furrowed, "He don't"

Bumlets shook his head and whispered, "No, in fact, he told me he's gay as well."

Jack nodded and whispered back, "Youse together now?"

Bumlets smirked and whispered, "Yeah, but don't tell nobody. I told Race we'd keep it a secret for a little while, till he felt more comfortable around the guys and all."

Jack nodded, "No problem, Bum. Well, night."

Bumlets grabbed the side of his bed and pulled himself up, "Night, Jack."

That night Race and Bumlets both went to sleep happier then either had ever been. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Shot: That was completely random and fun. Uh oh, my professor is looking this way. Time to upload quickly before she walks over here to see what this is. Please review. Again, if you wish to flame feel free to. This ain't the greatest. Just my little slash, formulated by the weird pairing generator. Bye now.


End file.
